TRP: Raef and Roddy (Magic Hands)
Day 346, Castle Grounds. Roddy held the potion up to his eye-level, squinting at it and swirling it around. It looked weird. All green-- and not a fun sort of green, but a green that made him think of moldy dead things. Yuck. He was outside, cause he didn't want to blow anything up if something went weird. Maybe he should have gone further out, but he also liked the idea of being close to help if he did hurt himself. This was assuming he actually drank it though. Cause it looked disgusting and Roddy wasn't sure if he wanted to. Mink Raef dusted off his hands with a rag, walking away from the chicken coop. It was clean, the birds fed and watered, and now he could go inside to bathe and sleep while Tikva was napping - if she was still napping. He paused as he strode past Roddy. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw him studying a bottle like it was gonna explode on him. Knowing him, and the Runners, it probably was. Raef glanced towards the castle before he turned to walk towards the giant tortle. "You gonna drink that?" he asked, quirking the eyebrow. Not like he had any room to be snide. He'd drunk something similar not that long along. Abby Roddy started and almost dropped the bottle. "Pops--! Oh you're not him. Hi Raef." Roddy waved with the hand holding the bottle. "Trying to work up the nerve too, yeah. Look at this," he shoved it at Raef's face. "It looks disgusting." Mink "Hey." Raef chuckled; he was pretty fuckin' sure he didn't sound like Mishka. He grabbed the bottle when it was shoved at him, not knowing what to do with it. It looked pretty damn disgusting. "Probably does somethin' cool." Abby "Yeah Nico said it should give me a new spell," Roddy agreed. "Hey wait give me that back!" Roddy grabbed for his potion, glaring at Raef. "You got your own," he reminded him. "Hey what did yours look like? And taste like too for that matter. Was it gross?" Mink "I used it, too," Raef answered with a laugh, giving the potion back. He didn't want another one. He grimaced at the question. "Looked like that. Tasted like shit." He grinned. "It was fuckin' worth it." Abby Roddy lifted up his potion, squinting at it again. "I could get a really lame spell," he said. "It could not be worth it." Mink "I dunno...looks badass. " Abby Roddy rolled his eyes. "Yes thank you Raef, that's very helpful." Well. Standing around moaning about drinking the potion wasn't going to get it drunk. Roddy popped the cork out of the top, gagged a little at the smell, and then pinched his nose and downed it. It tasted awful. Roddy coughed thumping on his chest. "I think you overestimated how good it was," he wheezed. "Ewwww." Mink Roddy looked like he'd swallowed the worst lemon and Raef watched with amused sympathy, eyebrows perked up. "So...?" he prompted. It'd looked like some necromancer shit the tortle had swallowed. Maybe he'd get the same little spell he'd gotten. Abby Right. Roddy stuck his tongue out a few times, trying to get rid of the taste-- didn't work. So he focused on the spell taking shape. It was different than his other ones-- his other spells he had to hammer them into a proper spell, instead of just surges of unpredictable magic. This one-- this one was already settled. A neat little coil of magic, just waiting to be cast. "Okay, here goes," Roddy said. He hummed a little ditty, gesturing, and a hand appeared in the air. At first Roddy thought he'd messed it up-- cast Mage Hand instead. But it was... different. More spooky-looking and scary. Roddy edged behind Raef, eyeing the ghostly hand hanging in the air. "Uh. Raef? Do you happen to recognize... that?" Mink Raef took a step back in case whatever it was exploded or some shit he didn't want to be caught in. A hand - ghostly, spectral, all too familiar - sprang forth. A chill went up Raef's spine. "Yeah," he answered with a roll of his shoulders. "It's...Chill Touch." He knew it, Aesar had known it, Gwydion had known it - like some sort of family spell. He snorted at the thought. "Hurts pretty fuckin' bad." Abby "Ah." Roddy stared for a second longer, still hiding behind Raef. "It looks... spooky." Mink Yeah, spooky. Raef chuckled a little; Roddy was still behind him. "...yeah...it isn't gonna hurt you unless it grabs you," he said, trying to be helpful. Abby "I know that!" Roddy made no move to get out from behind Raef. "I just feel better back here," he said primly. Might feel better if he dismissed it entirely. Roddy frowned, tugging at the string of magic-- and felt it snap. The (rotting, ghostly, creepy) hand disappeared silently. Roddy let out a sigh of relief. "How do you stand it?" Roddy complained. "Knowing that you've got those... spells like that just waiting to be cast?" Mink It vanished. The thing was a lot creepier just hanging there, not attached to anyone. He placed a hand on his side with a faint wince. It had looked pretty creepy then, too. He snorted. "You get used to it." He shrugged. It had been strange at first, unlike the spell Hansel had taught him - that felt welcome, natural - the others...they were tainted by whispers of power. "Just...kind of...think of other things." Abby Roddy made an unhappy noise. Just get used to it he said. Wasn't a lot of help when Roddy wasn't used to it. Now that wasn't very nice to Raef though. He was doing his best, it wasn't his fault that Roddy was still all on edge. "You know it looks kinda like another spell I have," he said suddenly. Hummed a little tune and his mage hand popped up. Except this one was rainbow-shimmery and not all gunky and creepy. "I like this one," he said, mentally twisting it around to offer Raef a high-five. "It's handy." The smirk on his face said the pun was entirely intentional. Mink This hand was much more Roddy's style. Raef grinned, taking the rainbow hand up on its offer, high-fiving it in return. "Sure fuckin' is," he agreed. Fuckin' bards. That was neat. "What's it do?" Abby "Oh anything I want it to!" Roddy had the hand follow along in Nighthand-- or best it could with just the one anyway. "It's very useful for fetching things. Once I pulled Jasper's hair with it, she had no idea what happened." Roddy snickered at the memory. That had been hilarious. "Do you got this one? I know Pops does too. Not sure about the others." Mink Raef snickered - he'd've paid to seen Jasper. She probably punched whoever was closest to her. "Nah. Nothin' like that." He tried to think, to feel, but none of the spells were particularly Roddy spells. They were all damage and shit except... "Fuck. I've got a fuckin' cool spell that lets me teleport." It was all misty and shit. He tried it out once and damn near gave Azrael a heart attack. Abby "Oooh teleportings fun!" Roddy said, bouncing and grinning. "Good for scaring people. And just generally getting around. Hey what if we pranked someone with our spells?" Roddy smirked. Now that sounded fun. Mink Raef grinned. That sounded fuckin' fun as hell. "Sure -fuckin'- thing. Who you wanna get?" Abby Roddy hummed, tapping his finger against his lips. There were a lot of good candidates. Oh Roddy knew just the person. "Hey why don't we get that husband of yours?" he suggested. "Seems like he'd be a lot of fun." Without waiting for a reply he grabbed Raef's arm and took off. "You can tell me good ways to get him on the way!" Abby END Category:Text Roleplay